


The One Where Liam and Niall are in Love and Louis, Harry and Zayn Distract From It

by colazitron



Series: The One Where... [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron





	The One Where Liam and Niall are in Love and Louis, Harry and Zayn Distract From It

It’s really quite fortunate, Liam thinks, that everyone seems to infatuated with how infatuated Harry and Louis seem. They know it too and Liam’s grateful for that as well. He’s careful by nature but his four new best mates have made him less so. In their midst it’s not strange for him to lay an arm over one of their shoulders. It’s not out of the ordinary to ruffle someone’s hair. It’s not even weird at all for him to grin at them like they make his day that much brighter. On the contrary - it’s what everyone expects him to do.

But still. He knows there’s something a little bit different about the way he pulls Niall’s face into the crook of his neck and especially the way Niall burrows into it. Not like Louis with a flash of a mischievous grin and then teeth and lips that nibble and suck a quick love bite into his skin. Not like Zayn with a reluctant but pleased fondness. Not like Harry with his utterly guileless happiness that melts everyone’s hearts with its innocence - even when they know he is anything but.

Niall leans in like he belongs and that’s the problem. Not because he doesn’t, but because he does and neither of them can keep it off their faces. They’re used to being inside each other’s space, they spend most of their time away from cameras there after all. So when it happens to be Niall that’s stood next to Liam and he throws his arm around his shoulders, they slot into place automatically. It’s not that they’re trying to let people know - they’re actually trying very hard not to. But it’s the little things, the things that you get so accustomed to they become a part of you, that threaten to give them away.

Luckily, they have the three best friends. They seem to always be watching them ,because Liam can tell from the way Louis presses close to Harry and tugs at his hair that he’s doing it to distract attention from them. He can tell by the way Harry noses at Zayn’s neck that he’s cuddling Niall to close. He can tell by how Zayn pulls Louis close and Harry frowns at them that Niall’s grin is too happy. So they’ll slide apart inconspicuously and Harry, Zayn and Louis will let go of each other after making a right show of themselves.

And sometimes... sometimes Liam uses it to his advantage. He’ll let Louis tickle Harry into (admittedly adorable) breathless giggles just so he can squeeze Niall’s neck before he pulls away entirely. He lets Zayn challenge Harry with smug grins and raised eyebrows so he can press his knee into Niall’s. He lets Harry talk about Louis and his kids so he can twirl a strand of Niall’s blond hair around his fingers.

He’s grateful, but mostly... mostly he’s in love. And Niall’s sky blue eyes and his infectious joy at absolutely everything in life make it very difficult to care about anything else. And anyway, he doesn’t have to take care of everything himself anymore.


End file.
